


The One after Happily Ever After

by NinjaHeartForHatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaHeartForHatake/pseuds/NinjaHeartForHatake
Summary: Rin Nohara and Kakashi Hatake have been in love since they were sixteen. Their love was perfect. Their families interfered and there was the same old Rom Com hassle that  gave Kakashi a nasty scar over his right eye. Perfect, right? I mean they eloped together and got married when they were twenty-two and made love for the first time on their wedding night. They got their happily ever after. But, what comes after? 4 years into their marriage and Kakashi has started feeling the burden of this perfect relationship. Scared of hurting Rin further, Kakashi requests for divorce. Rin Nohara's rose colored glasses are shattered. She does not know how to figure out life anymore and starts learning little by little about herself. What happens when old cliches are realized but still come back to haunt you? What happens when you truly revisit your love story and this time, your own mistakes are the hurdles on your path and not the frivolous evil plotting families who have some sworn enmity that goes beyond individuality? What happens when Romeo and Juliet try and figure out why they don't feel the same way anymore? Can they overcome this very personal and new obstacle? Let's find out!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	The One after Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I was pretty stressed out about posting this because this is an idea that I wanted to read on AO3 for years but never found it. So, finally, when I saw my hero in Hatake Kakashi last year, I thought I'd give it a shot. As you guys know, Kishimoto sensei hasn't been generous when it comes to Rin's personality. I have taken several liberties and given her more than one dimension. I have immense trust in Kakashi, I would very much give way when I am tired and I know Kakashi would never let me fall, just like he did with Naruto. I hope you guys trust Kakashi as well. As Kakashi's life in the anime is extremely hard and painful, I've decided to delve a little deeper into Kakashi's psyche, as well, because honestly, I've been curious. Please be kind and if you like the story, leave a few comments and let me know if you thought the story could be better. It is my first time and I know I can be better. Arigato.

He is too close now.

This can't be happening I can't-

Oh god he is kissing me. My hands are trembling and the wall behind me feels like a prison.

Why?

He is deepening the kiss. I am responding. Like an idiot. No. No. No. No. I raise my trembling hands up to his chest and I break the kiss

. "I.."

He kisses me again. This time urgent, passionate. A tear escapes my eye and my lips tremble. He freezes. I break the kiss and try to escape but he is still so close.

Why is he so close ?

Isn't this repulsive to him?

I don't understand.

"I don't understand.."

"Rin.."

"Let me go" He quietly moves back.

I run. I run into the washroom. I am crying. I am holding on to the window sill and a small piece of wood pierces its way into my skin. I bite my lips. I'll do something about that later.

"I am sorry, Rin"

My finger is bleeding but the blood is so watery-oh, my tears are doing that.

"Rin..", Kakashi's voice is barely a whisper on the other side of the door and yet I hear it over this vociferous ringing of my crazy heartbeat.

I can't respond. My head is spinning. I sit down on the bathroom floor.

What is he thinking? What changed?

Oh, I was just trying to be okay with this. I wanted to take my clothes and leave.

I don't know what made him do this. If it was the way I screamed at him, last night.

I don't know.

What does he think of himself?

No. I don't care about that anymore.

What does he think of me?

He threw me away like an unwanted piece of garbage.

Why isn't he kissing her?

Is he cheating on her?

Where is she?

Why isn't she here?

On a Saturday night?

Why aren't they together?

_What are YOU doing here on a Saturday night here Rin?_

Right, I am just picking up my stuff.

Like we discussed.

"Rin, I am coming in"

"NO"

"You are scaring me."

"Go. Away. "

But it did feel nice. His lips on mine. The way he desperately took me in, like I was the air he needed to breathe. It was like before.

Maybe I could just..

No.

What am I even thinking?

I sigh. 

"I just need to make sure you're okay. I won't touch you. I am really sorry."

I flinch. That's rich Hatake Kakashi. 

Make sure I'm okay. I suppress a chuckle. Dear lord, this man makes a maniac out of me. 

"Okay, come in."

He opens the door slowly. Our eyes meet. He let's out a sigh in relief.

He eyes me up and down and notices the blood on my finger. I blink and he has closed the gap between us and my palm is in his hands.

I stare at him as he examines the wound.

 _Kakashi_..

Just once.

Maybe I'll get closure then?

I mean, we've been making love since our wedding night and I've lost count now so, it couldn't possibly hurt to do it once more.

I roll my mind eye. 

Come ON, Rin.

Where is your self respect?

He hurt you. He left you. You cried for months. If you forgive him he will think he never did the wrong thing. And he wasn't even asking for forgiveness. He just kissed you.

What does he think I came here for? A bonus night?

Maybe that's what he meant when he asked me to get my things today, on a Saturday night and God, I didn't even pretend like I had something better to do like go clubbing or something.

_You're so stupid, Rin._

Maybe we _could_ have a bonus night.

Then he would think I am not affected by this at all. That he has no effect on me whatsoever.

But I already cried, I ran away. 

He is so close, though. His face looks so familiar. 

No. No. No.

I am scared. What will happen when I go back home?

Maybe I'll feel used.

**"You always think of doing something ten times over. I want to feel young. I want to feel impulsive. Being with you makes me feel like old. It makes you old, Rin. We have lived our time. Now we are covered in rust."**

I cringe.

Kakashi feels this way.

I must..I must.

And as the air pushes my back and a strange whoosh of energy lifts my chin up, I place my lips gently on his and that's it. That's all I needed to do.

He was pushing me against the wall again. This time gentler, treading softly on my lips. 

This didn't feel like the last year.

He was holding me like he knew it was the last time.

The last time. His fingers find their way to my waist and I shiver.

"Rin.."

I can't.

Why is he saying my name like that? It feels like I have been thrown into a portal and I've come out here, a sphere of existence where my past experiences stand null and void.

This portal, that him and I share. Is this love?

I don't know.

What is love?

I feel his hands wandering off on their own into my tee shirt. I let him.

What is love?

Is it this feeling I have in my gut?

This raw emotion that makes the limbs that I can move voluntarily, a slave to it's involuntary wishes?

No, that can't be it. I need to look into his eyes. I break away from the kiss but I can't seem to get my eyes open.

_Okay, Rin, take a deep breat-_

There you go, he is kissing me again. Goosebumps are running down my spine.

I break away from the kiss again and open my eyes.

Kakashi.

My Kakashi.

I run a lonely finger over his eye, his scar.

I don't know what I am supposed to feel anymore. It is a big screw up.

Why did he have to screw up so bad?

I want to tell him what he made me feel.

But words are not enough.

I wish him and I, in this portal of ours, had a language that only we could understand so I did not have to share this feeling with hundreds of others who feel forlorn every day.

I let out small a chuckle at the absurdity of it all.

_Stupid Rin._

"What happened?", Kakashi asks with incredulity radiating off of his face.

"I just got lost in my 20 year old brain, Hatake. I'll see you in court."

It takes everything in me to untangle myself from his grasp and let go.

I almost did everything I craved for.

I almost gave in to everything I thought I ever wanted just yesterday.

Why was I walking away?

Am I letting social discourse dictate my actions?

I really don't want to.

He was right here.

Not out of my reach anymore and he held me like he used to.

I don't know what is pushing me forward. This fickle idea of self respect that the love of my life can just play around with, maybe?

I don't know why I am walking away. All I know, is that if this chapter, if our chapter needs to written again. Hatake better bring back a few quills because he's pretty much made us history. He needs to earn me.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know. You're confused. The story begins in medias res because I wanted to give you guys a little peak into Rin's perspective.  
> The story will continue from here on but I will have long flashbacks so I can hold up a little contrast between how they were when they were before their marriage fell apart, and how they are now. I hope you guys liked it. Please stick around for more. Let me know what you thought? Thank you for your time. You are very Kawai.  
> Love,  
> A little ninja heart that beats for Hatake.


End file.
